


Team SSSN and You

by nerdgasmz



Category: RWBY
Genre: 3rd person, Fluff, Humor, Interactive, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Smut, sssn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/pseuds/nerdgasmz
Summary: A series of prompts written about the members of team SSSN having relations with the reader (which could mean you!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tiny announcement post about this on tumblr, but basically: art's giving me hell, so I'm gonna try writing for a bit. This could be just me (being the trash that I am *cough*) BUT I feel like there could be more reader interactive stuff to read, so I'm gonna try and contribute.  
> Please view the first "chapter" for prompt rules! Note that not all prompts will be accomplished.
> 
> Reviews not required, but always appreciated!

So this is the placeholder/rules chapter. Please read over this section before asking for prompts- it helps this series stay organized and uncluttered!

PROMPT RULES:  
-Request prompts by commenting on this chapter (Chapter 1) with what situation you'd like to see written.  
-Please specify reader pronouns! (He/Him, She/Her, They/Them, Xe/Xer, etc.)  
[Also note: I'm a cis woman, so I apologize for any potential misconceptions!]  
-If you want smut, please specify what... *ahem* "stimulation" you'd want to read about.  
-And specify which member(s) of SSSN you'd like to see interactions with in your prompt!  
-If you'd like, you can specify what you'd do that would make you likely to run into SSSN (Examples: being a Vale Police Officer, Beacon Student, Haven student, etc.)

PROMPT RESTRICTIONS:  
-One prompt per comment; this means don't try to fit multiple prompts into one comment!  
-Please do not spam comments, especially if your prompt(s) haven't been done yet, or if your prompts haven't been confirmed or declined  
-No rape, dubcon, abuse, angst, etc. I want these to be feel-good fics!  
-Stuff like BDSM is okay, but I won't write about willful injury, hurt, or harm  
-No fetishes like feet, inflation, bathroom stuff, etc. Sorry.  
-Interactions are pretty much limited to team SSSN. So a prompt where, for example: Neptune and Ren are involved with the reader are probs not gonna happen. Just fyi!

One last note: Expect all of these to be written in 3rd person. I'm not sure if that will ruin your immersion, but 3rd person is just how I prefer to read and write things.  
A previous example I've done of a ReaderxSSSN fic can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5327954 (Sage/Female Reader)

I will probably update the rules and restrictions as needed. Hope I'll be able to write something you can enjoy!


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"some reader/sage cuddles please? maybe as aftercare after a bdsm session? (with some bonus scarlet, perhaps?) she/her pronouns for the reader please. thank you!"_  
>  __  
> -unityManipulator
> 
> Hope it's to your liking!  
> Sage/Scarlet/Fem!Reader - After Scarlet has an exciting night with the reader, Sage helps her decompress.  
> [Apologies for BDSM inaccuracies]
> 
> **Please view the first "chapter" for prompt rules! Note that not all prompts will be accomplished.  
>  Reviews not required, but always appreciated!**

"I think you went a little bit overboard, Scarlet," the tall man murmured as he cradled their guest in his arms, as she took deep breaths to steady her breathing.  
"Pff, only because she was into every bit of it- right lov'?" Scarlet sauntered to the girl, planting a kiss on her cheek, making her smile and giggle in response.  
"I mean... Scarlet's right..." she muttered sheepishly, trying to hide her face away from Sage's. "You really don't need to worry about me Sage, it was..."

She found herself at a loss for words as she tried to recall the bliss of Scarlet completely having his way with her. She found herself blushing all over again, thinking about the strokes of the riding crop on her body- just hard enough to smart, but stimulating enough to make her eager for what Scarlet saved for the very end.

"It was... uh... really good."

"'Really good?' That's all you have to say?" Scarlet teased her, "I'm pretty sure you were over the moon, with the way you were screaming for me- actually I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard..."

It was an odd juxtaposition between his cheery, carefree demeanor and his dominant tendencies in the bedroom: Scarlet, was probably one of the most unassuming of his teammates, but learning about his wilder tendencies and cravings seemed to be the thing that seemed to make him fit in well with the rest of them. Scarlet's sweet, accented voice asking lustful, selfish demands of her as he thrusted deliciously in her, making her cry out and beg and plead in ways she never figured she would-

  
"Scarlet, the point of aftercare is to wind down from the experience, not relive it." Sage said, as he continued to gently pat her hair with one hand, and stroke her shoulder with the other.

Though the girl was, at first, a bit reluctant to share his indulgences, after hearing many mixed stories about how BDSM worked, she finally took the plunge to see what it was really like.  
Scarlet, especially as her crush, seemed nice enough- but knowing how nervous she initially was, Sage (her other crush) offered to "supervise" the sessions, and make sure that things didn't get overwhelming for her, especially since it wasn't just a physical, but mental and emotional experience as well- and who better to monitor such things than team SSSN's very own spiritual anchor?

  
"Sage, honestly, I'm fine- you know what they say: aura heals all wounds!"  
"Yes, but your aura is an intrinsic part of your soul, and if you're shaken emotionally, you won't heal at a normal rate either." He contested.

...he did have a very good point.

"True, true, I should let you calm down a bit more," Scarlet admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh, speaking of that, I think that the skin cream is to temp, yeah?"  
"Should be- bring it here," the verdant haired man said, "You okay to get up?"

  
She tries to stand, but her knees were still shaky, and her backside was still sore from all the marks.  
She squeaks as a strong pair of arms lift her, bundled in the blanket, with little-to-no effort required.  
"I'll take that as a no then..." he says dryly, planting a small kiss on her forehead with a smile, before carrying her over to his bed, and gently setting her down, "You should probably lay on your stomach for this."  
"What is 'this' exactly?"  
"Topical lotion that will help soothe the stinging, and reduce the redness- and also help you relax."

The girl looked from her pillow at Sage, as she put two and two together: considering that most of the stinging marks, aside from her thighs, and back, were gratuitously placed by Scarlet on her ass. She found herself blushing again at the notion of Sage rubbing his hands all over it.  
"I mean, unless you don't want me to-"  
"No, it's okay!" she interrupted. Though her mind wandered a bit quickly, and she already was pretty spent from a session with Scarlet. Would Sage really go as far as taking a turn with her?

"If you're wondering if I'd have you next, the answer is 'no.'"  
Welp.  
"But, that's not to say I wouldn't like to, at a different time, maybe..." He smirked, winking at her, "For now, my job is taking care of you, and making sure that you're okay. Scarlet's pretty ruthless."  
"A pirate loves his booty." Scarlet winked as well. She just about yelled in the pillow at the goofy joke, causing Sage to laugh as well.  
Sage he rubbed the solution between his his hands, and began gently massaging it into the girl's back. She mewled at the soothing warmth of it, along with Sage's soft touch against her skin. A welcome contrast compared to her earlier experience, she could feel the stinging subside more as he worked. She could feel her eyes becoming heavier, her breathing becoming softer, until she drifted to sleep.


End file.
